The Cancer Education Program ofthe MSM/TU/UAB CCC Partnership seeks to introduce minority students at the undergraduate level to cancer research, including research on cancer disparities, through training, mentoring, and coursework. Its goal is to increase the number of minority scientists directing funded cancer research by facilitating the entry of more TU undergraduates into career paths that lead to cancer research. Two major efforts of the Program are: 1) Cancer Partnership Internships that will provide extensive training and mentoring to a small group of selected undergraduates, and 2) a new Health Disparities course that advances undergraduate and graduate students and other future health professionals and researchers. The TU juniors selected as Cancer Partnership Interns on the basis of potential for research success participate in two years of special activities that include a cancer research internship at a Partnership institution (UAB or MSM), presentation of research results, attendance at a national cancer research meeting, a Cancer Journal Club, a hands-on health disparities project, preparation forthe GRE/MCAT, and structured mentoring forthe transition to graduate study. The Health Disparities course, with emphasis on cancer and bioethics, is being offered at TU with review, recommendations, and guest lecturing by UAB and MSM investigators. The course is required for Cancer Partnership interns, but is open to other students. The purpose ofthe course is to motivate and equip students to pursue careers that address cancer and other health disparities by expanding their knowledge of data, issues, and research strategies that relate to disparities.